Friday the 13th: The REAL Series
by A'isha Ishtar
Summary: The way the series Friday the 13th SHOULD have been, with Jason as the main character and antagonist. There will be an OC involved with him, but it's not necessarily the most important part of the story. eventual Jason/OC
1. Mary's Mirror

Opening Song: "He's Back (The Man Behind the Mask)" by Alice Cooper

_~Yeah 'cause he's back_

_The man behind the mask_

_And he's out of control_

_He's back_

_The man behind the mask_

_And he crawled out of his hole~_

"Hey Alan!" Carmen called, lifting the big, old, heavy mirror from the trunk of her car. "I need some help with this! Ah, I swear to God this thing's gonna fall on top of me and I'm gonna die!"

Alan snickered and came over to help her. "Geez, Carmen. You have, like, no upper body strength. I thought you just worked out yesterday."

As he went to hold up the other end of the mirror, she momentarily let go with one hand and punched him in the arm. "Shut up! That wasn't the upper-arm workout, remember? Yesterday I was making sure I didn't get fat so you wouldn't be... 'turned off' or whatever the hell you called it when I ate three pieces of cake at my birthday. I told you I didn't have lunch that day, I was hungry..."

"Yeah, whatever." Alan grunted as he took the lead in the mirror carrying. "God, why did you bring this honkin' thing anyway? Is it so you can see your face when we do it tonight? 'Cause yeah, you look hot when..."

"As if." Carmen struggled to keep the mirror up. "No, this was my grandma's. Apparently it's supposed to be 'cursed' or something."

"A cursed mirror? How the fuck would that even happen?"

"Hey, I dunno. My mom says that my grandma... you know that Bloody Mary story?"

"Yeah. You turn off the lights in the bathroom, say 'Bloody Mary' three times, and she reaches out and kills you. That's shit. My sister did it once and nothing happened."

"Well, my mom says that my grandma was a psychic. And she played that game with her friends at a sleepover once - only Bloody Mary wouldn't leave her alone. Every time she looked in a mirror, Bloody Mary would try to kill her unless she broke the mirror." Carmen and Alan had finally reached what would be their cabin, and she helped him lean the mirror up against the side of it. "So one time my grandma and Bloody Mary had this big, all-out battle. And my grandma sealed Mary into this mirror with her psychic powers so she couldn't try to kill her."

Alan scoffed, wiping his forehead with the back of his arm. "Yeah right. That's a load of shit. There's no such things as psychics or ghosts or anything like that. It's all made-up. Psychics tell people their houses are haunted so they can get money for doing nothing. They're just deadbeats."

"Is that right?" Carmen went up behind her boyfriend and grabbed him, turning him to face the mirror. "Then I dare you to do it! Say 'Bloody Mary' three times and we'll see if she doesn't come for you." She giggled, letting go of him. "I was planning on breaking it and tossing it into the lake, but this'll be its 'Bloody Mary' game, I guess. Go on, try it."

"Hey, fine." Alan faced the mirror, fists set on his hips. "Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary." He blinked, and then looked over at his girlfriend. "See? Nothing." He made a face in the mirror. "Come and get me, Mary! Come get me if you're real!"

A low hiss emanated from the mirror. "_Evil_..." came a low female voice. And it repeated, "Evil..." It echoed everywhere and sounded cold, like it was a whisper carved of pure ice. "I hear evil..."

A woman's face began to form in the mirror, right where Alan's face was. Her eyes were red and her hair was long, silver, and disheveled. Black lipstick coated her mouth and she looked calm but angry. She looked older than a teenager, but it didn't seem like she was really a grown-up either. She breathed once and her crimson eyes pulsated brightly, before she began to speak. "I see evil..."

A hand suddenly shot out of the mirror and wrapped around Alan's neck. The nails were long and painted the same shade as her lips, but with a red streak running down the middle of each nail. "I feel evil..." It was her speaking.

Carmen just stood there, horrified, as the hand tightened around her boyfriend's throat. He tried to shout but the girl's sharpened nails were poking into his neck, and her hand was squeezing with enough force that she actually might...

Alan moaned once, then fell to the ground. There were puncture marks in his neck from the girl's knife-like nails, and deep scratches where the hand had raked down and crushed his throat in on itself.

Carmen stared at the girl in the mirror, who smiled at her. It was a creepy, eerie smile, like she was happy that she'd just killed somebody. Her eyes closed almost all the way, revealing a sinister shade of carmine shadow dusted across them. The hand drew back into the mirror, swallowed by the glass, as the girl giggled in a haunting way, the face beginning to vanish. "Evil is gone now..."

And it was gone. Just like that.

Carmen took in what had just happened. Bloody Mary had... come out of the mirror, and... then killed her boyfriend... and then just disappeared. She hadn't even had the guts to come all the way out - just her hand and her face.

She began to bang on the glass, shrieking and wondering why it didn't just break already. "Get back out here, you coward!" she screamed, clawing her own nails down the length of the mirror. "Come back, you bitch! You just killed my boyfriend! I'm going to smash this mirror and you'll never be able to get out again! I mean it! You get back here, bitch! I'll kill you!"

Her emotionally fueled rant was cut short as a machete buried itself in her back, cutting right through to her chest and stabbing her heart. She fell, dead, over on top of Alan.

* * *

Jason lightly prodded the bodies with his foot to make sure they were dead, then looked over at that mirror they'd been playing with. Had it just been him, or did a woman come out of that mirror and kill the boy? Maybe he was just seeing things, or maybe the girl had been playing some kind of trick on the boy and it went wrong.

He stepped over the bodies and looked at himself in the mirror. Cocking his head to the side, he adjusted his mask, because it looked a little crooked in the mirror. Mask fixed, he held out a hand and ran it down the mirror's border, hoping to maybe get the girl out again. He flicked the glass once, but that didn't do anything.

He held his machete out in front of him, hoping to scare the girl into coming out. That didn't work either, but he saw the pose he was holding in the mirror and became intrigued by how... strong and fearless he looked. He looked like a true bringer of justice. The way the blood was dripping off his machete, dropping down onto the grass in blots; the way he was holding his body, shoulders braced and the knife promising death to those who were bad. His legs were set hard into the ground, forming the foundation for it.

He liked it. He should bring the mirror back to his cabin and see how his mother liked it.

A short trek to his cabin later, Jason placed the mirror in his bedroom, leaning it up with the glass against the wall. It certainly wasn't hard (those two teenagers were being ridiculous, it didn't need two people to carry it), but it wasn't the _easiest_ thing to do ever. He just laid it there to rest before properly setting it up, but something caught his eye on the back.

When he looked closer, he saw it was an inscription. He blinked a few times and got closer so he could read it.

_Bloody Mary, so contrary,_

_Tell me how your garden grows._

_Aconite by moon so bright,_

_Poison sewn all in a row._

_Say it thrice but say it nice,_

_My name will set me free._

_Look in my mirror and still I'm here,_

"_Bloody Mary", three, release me._

It sounded oddly like some sort of prophecy or something. Perhaps that was what the boy had been doing to get the girl to come out. Maybe he had to say her name - three times, it seemed like that was what the inscription was telling him. So he would have to say Bloody Mary three times? But he didn't like talking... he preferred remaining silent. But he had to drag the girl out again so he could kill her. She was bad too, wasn't she? He had to kill _all_ the bad people so his mother would be happy. She wouldn't like it if any bad people were still here, regardless of if they were in a mirror or not.

He grunted as he turned the mirror around. He blinked a few times at his reflection, then straightened himself up. He placed a hand on the mirror's surface and shivered slightly, for the glass was cold. He took a fairly deep breath and swallowed before trying to talk. He managed to hiss out her name once. "_Bloody Mary_..." Another breath and he cleared his throat. It was a little rough, after not speaking for so long. "_Bloody Mary_..." He held back a cough and realized that his throat was getting sore. This was why he preferred not to talk; too much effort. "_Bloody... Mary..._" he choked out one more time before taking a very deep breath and stepping back from the mirror so she could get out. He was _never_ talking again...

A girl's face appeared in the mirror. Her hair floated around her head and was silver, the same as the girl he had seen kill the boy. So this was her? Bright red eyes burned into his own. She didn't really look angry; just calm. If anything she looked annoyed at being bothered. Soon the rest of her body began to materialize as well. She was wearing a strapless black dress that looked like someone had cut out a triangular middle piece, exposing some of her cleavage; it went to her knees and she was barefoot. Her skin was deathly pale, and her silver hair was messy. Some hung over her face, but most of it trailed behind her and draped around her shoulders like a shroud. A sickly sweet smile spread across her kohl-colored lips as she took a step out of the mirror and stood before him. "Hello, Jason. Thank you for releasing me."

She knew his name. For God's sake, she knew his name. How did she know his name? She had to be a bad girl. If she knew his name and he'd never told her, she must have done something bad to gain that information, right? He didn't know what but she must have. With no prior warning he reached his hand out and wrapped it around her throat. He lifted her up off the floor and slammed her against the wall of his room, not wanting to break the mirror; that was what those teenagers were going to be doing, and if he broke it even by accident he'd be no better than them. He squeezed tighter, attempting to kill her the way she had killed the boy. An ironic death was always more fun.

Even as blood trickled down her neck and shoulders, she was still smiling. Not quite smiling, really... more like a subdued smirk. "Jason, put me down. I know you can't kill me so it's useless anyway. I'm not evil, Jason." She reached up with one hand and put it on his wrist, her fingers curling lightly around and making the tiny hairs on his skin stand up. "Trust me, I kill the evil. Why do you think I killed those ones back there? They were evil. They were going to have sex on your land and they tried to invade my mirror." Her fingers tightened. "I was protecting you. I can help you, Jason."

A little reluctant to let her go for worry that she might try to kill him, he slowly set her down on the floor. He let his fingers go slack around her neck, but his hand still lingered on her breastbone, ready to fly back up and strangle her if necessary. He was willing to listen but only if she wasn't a threat to him. A few other people weaker than her had managed to nearly kill him. Much as he never actually seemed to stay dead, he could attest to the fact that it wasn't a pleasant experience and would be just fine if it didn't happen again. He tilted his head to the side slightly, asking what she could do to help him.

She smiled, still not taking her hand off his wrist. "I can help you kill all the evil ones who come here, Jason. If we both go after them, we can kill them twice as fast. And then we will be all alone. No one will ever come here as long as we keep killing the evil ones who trespass here." Her hand slid down, and her fingers were over his. "I like it here, Jason. If you let me stay, and we can kill all the evil ones..." Her fingers tightened around his. "Then this paradise will be just for us."

He tried to glare at her behind the mask. What did she mean, all for them? His mother lived here too. Didn't she know that?

Mary blinked. "Oh. That's right... Mrs. Voorhees is here too, isn't she? Well, that's alright. As long as I'm not evil... she won't mind, will she?"

He cocked his head again. Did she know what he was thinking?

She giggled. "Well, I have to be able to know what the evil ones have done that makes them evil. I can't really read minds... but I can sense the gist of it if I concentrate. And if you don't talk then it's actually easier for me because I don't have the physical speech getting in my way." She gently pushed his arm down, so that now it was resting very lightly over her stomach as she was holding it in her hand. "So... can I stay? If I help you get rid of the evil ones?"

He thought about it for a minute. He didn't really need help killing off all the bad people, but it might be nice. He'd never really had help killing them before; it might be a new experience, and some new experiences felt good. So maybe he would try it. He nodded, finally letting go of her. _Alright. We can try, I guess._

But she didn't let go of him. She kept holding his hand for a moment, then let go. "Perfect. I've been in that mirror for so long..." She walked forward toward the door, then looked back at him and smiled again. "Would you give me a tour of my new home, Jason?"

Ending Song: "Mirror Mirror" **(A/N: It's my own song but if I had to pick a band or artist to sing it I'd say Paramore or Christina Perri)**

_~And the mirror, mirror on the wall_

_Ca-Ca-Can you see me through it all?_

_Maybe I'm not alone_

_Through this mirror, mirror in my heart_

_I-I-I can see you, we're apart_

_But maybe I'm finally home~_

**Hope you guys like it so far! I'm actually taking suggestions for more "episodes", so if you have an idea leave it in a review! Thanks for reading!**

**Oh, and by the way, does anybody know a female character in a live-action television show who has white hair or her hair is so blonde it looks white? I need someone to "play" Mary for the little commerical I'll be making for this. If you know one, please tell me because it's driving me crazy and I can't find one!**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, and all that you awesome people do for me! ^^**


	2. Curiosity Killed the Cat

_~Yeah 'cause he's back_

_He's the man behind the mask_

_And he's out of control_

_He's back_

_The man behind the mask_

_And he crawled out of his hole...~_

Jason didn't know what to do anymore. It wasn't that he was desperate for a companion, but he really hadn't had one in a long time. He would have liked to find out a little more about Mary. Like... where was she from? Where were her parents? Did she have any brothers or sisters or friends? He didn't know why he wanted to know about her; he was just curious. He didn't think that was such a bad thing, to want to know more about someone you'd just met. And especially someone so like him, who wanted to kill the bad people too.

But obviously she didn't want to talk to him as much as he wanted to talk to her. Either that or she was just a shy person. As soon as they had made the agreement, and he said he'd let her stay here as long as she helped him get rid of the bad people, she all but disappeared. She drew back into her mirror, and she didn't speak at all. She didn't say anything to him, she didn't talk to herself. He wanted to know why she wouldn't talk to him. He thought he heard her humming once, but he couldn't be sure.

And it was like that for an entire week.

The cabin in the woods stayed silent for seven whole days, no sounds of human speech audible in any part of the house. The only noises that could be heard inside (and possibly to anyone outside), were Jason's footsteps and general banging around as he made food... or tried to, anyway. He had taken a crack at cooking for Mary in an attempt to coax her out of the mirror. His reasoning that once she got hungry, she might come out if he offered her something to eat. That didn't work though, since it ended up that he couldn't cook very well. All he'd been trying to do was make soup... the pot didn't have to blow up in his face... or mask... whatever. (He could have sworn he heard Mary giggling from the other room as he picked himself off the floor after the explosion had thrown him back.)

Finally he just went and knelt down in front of the mirror. He didn't see her; just his own reflection. Nothing but the mask that was his own. He knocked on the frame a few times; maybe if he made her angry by hitting her mirror she would come out just to try and whack him one. He sighed when that didn't work, and he took hold of both sides of the mirror and shook as hard as he could. _Mary! Mary!_

"Stop it, Jason!" came her voice, chilling and vehement. (Okay, so she definitely wasn't shy...) She didn't come fully out, but he did see her eyes, and they burned with fury. "That's a very bad thing for you to do! Do you hear me, _bad_! Are you trying to break the mirror?"

He stopped shaking it but still had his hands on it. _I just wanted you to come out._

She scoffed, her eyes vanishing. "Idiot. Don't try and get me out that way! If you break my mirror I can't ever come out again! Is that what you want? Do you want to trap me in here again?"

_I just wanted to know why you're not talking._

"You _don't_ talk, so don't even start with me on how _I'm_ not talking."

_What's wrong with you? You're not acting right._

Her eyes reappeared, and they flashed dangerously at him. "I don't remember asking for your opinion on how I'm acting. This is me."

_You didn't seem like this much of a bitch when you first came out._

"Don't you dare call me that! I'll come out of this mirror just to claw your eyes out!"

He rolled his eyes, sitting down and crossing his legs. _Please. You would faint upon sight of my face._

She made a disgusted noise and her eyes disappeared again. "You don't know that. I'm not vain."

_No. You just live in vanity._

"This isn't a vanity, it's a mirror. Stop trying to be funny, because you're not."

_Why?_

"Why what?"

_It seems like you want to spend your entire life shut up in that mirror. Why would you want that?_

She let out a breath, and he could swear she was sobbing under it. Her form appeared in the mirror, taking the place of his, and she was in the exact same position as he was. She sat Indian-style, with her arms draped over her knees like he had his. She looked right into his eyes (or what she could see of them through the eye holes of his mask) and her own eyes held a hard look as she stared at him. But under that look was sadness. "Why do _you_ stay here? It's not Camp Crystal Lake anymore, you know. They're calling it Camp Brook now. So why are you even here?"

_It will always be Camp Crystal Lake. It doesn't matter what anyone else calls it. It's the only home I have._

"Why? Didn't you and Miss Pam have another house before you came here?"

He thought about that, and he tried to remember their house. Their real home before Camp Crystal Lake. But he couldn't. His brain failed at conjuring up a picture of the place they had called home. _We moved around a lot._

A sarcastic chuckle escaped her, but she wasn't really smiling. If that was a smile, it would be a bitter one at the least. "So did I, until that bitch Caterina trapped me in here. I didn't even deserve it because I wasn't trying to kill her. I was trying to warn her."

Jason tilted his head to the side, and was amused when Mary did the same thing in the mirror. Maybe she could only move the way the person who was looking in the mirror was moving. _Warn her? Why?_

"Because. She was about to make the worst decision of her life."

_What was that?_

"Premarital sex."

_... Oh._

"That's how that evil girl's mother was spawned, and then the mother just did the same damn stupid thing."

Jason looked at Mary in the mirror, and decided that he liked her dress. He liked most things that were black, but usually he didn't like it if a girl's shirt showed any part of her chest. But he liked the design of the dress. He just didn't want to comment. _But if they hadn't, then that girl never would have been born. And she wouldn't have come here with your mirror. And if that didn't happen..._

"Yeah, I know, we wouldn't be having this conversation. Listen, Jason, can you move your hands and act like you're brushing your hair away from your face? Mine is getting in my way."

_Oh... sure._ He did as she asked, and he had to let out a small chuckle when he saw her doing exactly what he did. She was pushing away her hair, and he didn't even have any to push back. It was kind of funny.

She took it the wrong way, and when he put his hands down back on his knees she glared at him. "What are you laughing at me for? It's not my fault! It was part of the enchantment!"

He shook his head, and she did the same. _I wasn't laughing at YOU, Mary... I was just thinking of the kinds of things I could make you do._

She got the message, and her eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare."

_Hmm... no, I probably wouldn't. It's a shame I'm not one for making fun of others._

She sighed. "Jason..."

He suddenly perked up, as did she. He swore he'd just heard a car door closing. _Mary, did you hear that?_

"I didn't hear anything. What do you think _you_ heard?"

_I don't THINK I heard something, I KNOW I heard something. I think there are more bad people here. Are you coming to help me kill them?_

She let out another sigh. "Stand up and get out of the way of the mirror so I can get out. If you'd stop hoping your own reflection would come back up and just go somewhere else, maybe I'd regain use of my body."

He nodded and stood up, stepping to the other side of the mirror so he was out of its bounds. _Are you ready?_

"Give me a minute. Really, men are so inconsiderate." A few seconds later, the figure of Mary leaned out of the mirror and stretched as she came out. She rubbed her stomach as she came over and took Jason by the hand. "Seriously, all that time in the mirror really makes me sore. Let's go, shall we?"

He nodded and followed her, but didn't make her let go of his hand. He didn't really mind that much anyway.

* * *

Carrie took her suitcase into the cabin that she and her boyfriend Derek would be sharing for the weekend they were up at Camp Brook - better known as Camp Blood. She knew they had once called it Camp Crystal Lake, but the name had changed over the years so many times she just decided to keep calling it Camp Blood. It didn't really matter anyway.

She placed her things under the bed in the cabin (after putting her iPod on the bed) and tied her blonde hair up into the world's shortest ponytail. She turned around, wondering where Derek had gotten to. He said he was right behind her.

This statement was soon proven true as her boyfriend tackled her onto the bed, growling playfully. She shrieked and thumped him on the head, not able to push him all the way off. "Derek! That's not funny! You scared the hell out of me!"

Derek chuckled as he pinned her arms up on the bed by her wrists. "Better than scarin' the shit outta ya, ain't it?"

"Get off me!" Her protests were cut short when he kissed her, passionately and hard, his tongue begging for entrance into her mouth. She gave it to him, but then used that opportunity to give him a knee to the stomach and shove him off of her. "Geez, you can't ever listen, can you?"

"Hey!" He rubbed his stomach, grinning. "If you didn't wanna have sex you coulda told me to stay in a different cabin instead of kicking me."

"I never _said_ I didn't wanna have sex, Derek. I just want a chance to check the place out first." She got up and looked out the window. "One of my friends from school knows somebody who..." She shook her head and turned around, leaning against the window with her head half hanging out. "Let's just say one of her mother's friends came up here one summer... never came back."

Derek shook his head, putting his iPod in his ears. "Oh come on, Carrie. Don't tell me you believe in all that Jason shit too?"

"Well, how can you _not_?" Carrie played with one of her earrings. "A bunch of people got killed here - and over across at Higgins' Haven too. Last weekend this couple came up - they didn't come back. I thought maybe I'd see if I could find them. Maybe they were just having too much fun. Or maybe Jason killed them too."

"Jason this, Jason that." Derek smirked and came over to where Carrie was, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Maybe I should change _my_ name to Jason, maybe then you'd pay more attention to _me_."

"Ooh..." Carrie gave him one kiss, then fluttered her eyelashes at him. "I think I like where this is going..."

"Ah-ha, then allow me to lead you _into_ where it's going." Derek reached over and pulled her shirt over her head, discarding it into the other corner of the room and leaving her in only her bra and jeans. He then proceeded to kiss her again, much deeper this time, as his hands roved the length of her body from beneath her breasts down to her hips.

Carrie moaned as Derek began to pull her jeans down. She nodded her approval, and licked inside his lips. He opened them for her, but she never got to do anything. Something grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her out the window.

* * *

Mary yanked the blonde girl out of the cabin and pounded her down onto the ground. Once she was there, Mary straddled the girl's waist, trying to get her to stop moving. Fury in her eyes, she raised a hand to attack the girl.

The blonde screamed and wriggled even more, trying to get free. She got one of her hands away from her side and Mary's leg and reached up. She used her obviously fake nails to make three good slashes across Mary's face.

Mary screeched and resisted the urge to touch her cheek where she knew blood was dripping down now. She glared at the girl and brought her own hand up again. She brought it down swiftly and buried her nails in the girl's eyes. She hated the look of those eyes. They judged her, they judged her for all she had done and they didn't even care how she felt about it. Her entire life she had been looked at with those eyes and she was sick of it.

When she was satisfied that the girl could no longer look at her with those spiteful, condescending eyes, she raised her other hand. She made deep slashes across the girl's lips and throat. That screaming was so annoying, so high-pitched and stupid. She would make sure that this girl couldn't annoy people in this life or in the hell she would burn in.

She could hear the boy in there shouting so she knew Jason had finished his job too. She grabbed onto the windowpane and swung herself inside the room, narrowly missing landing on the boy's dead boy. She looked up at Jason, but he was crouching down by the boy and poking at something in his ears. For all the time she spent in that mirror listening to Caterina's granddaughter, she knew the device as something called an iPod. It was made for the people who couldn't be alone with their own thoughts **(1)** and needed to constantly listen to whatever music they liked. She could hear music coming out of it, but she didn't know what song it was. Jason was obviously curious about it, for he took one of the ear-things out of the boy's ear and held it to his own.

Mary decided to mimic this action and held the other to her ear. It sounded like there was a girl singing. "_... And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh, like, baby, baby, baby_..."

Jason responded by dropping the earphone and thumping his head as if trying to get the sound of the music out.

Mary giggled, picking up the iPod the earphones were attached to. "Put it back in, Jason." She pressed a button. "I think I know how to change the song... oops, I think I fast-forwarded the music..."

Jason held it tentatively up to his ear again and they both listened.

"_You're gonna love me, you're gonna tell me that you're ready to go, I'm already __there, look up in the air 'cause I'm the star of the show... number one, baby, always number one, baby_..."

"..." Mary took the earphone from Jason, wrapped both of them around the iPod with their cord, and proceeded to toss the device at the wall with such force that it immediately broke apart. "So much for the youth having good taste in music."

She heard Jason chuckle his agreement and he followed her as she began to walk back to their now shared cabin. _You're telling me!_

She smirked as she walked briskly through the woods; Jason wasn't running but he was at least keeping up with her. "You know, Jason, I don't think I've ever gotten along with someone as well as I'm getting along with you. Thanks."

_~And the mirror, mirror on the wall_

_Ca-Ca-Can you see me through it all?_

_Maybe I'm not alone_

_Through this mirror, mirror in my heart_

_I-I-I can see you, we're apart_

_But maybe I'm finally home~_

**(1) - ... Sadly I'm one of those people... lol...**

**OK, second "episode". XD I love saying that.**

**So Mary shows her true colors as a smart-mouth! ... Or is she just putting on a facade?**

**Anyway... let me reply to the people who offered suggestions... since one of them forgot to login (XD don't worry, I don't care ^^) and... I'm lazy anyway. XD OK...**

**jason rulz death: First off, LOVE YOUR SCREEN NAME. SERIOUSLY. Anyway. XD Thanks for the idea, but I've got other plans for Sabrina and I already know what Mary's backstory is going to be. Thanks for reading and reviewing and the idea! ^^ (And thanks for looking at all my Friday the 13th stuff. Seriously people, here's a fan! Loooooove it. ^^)**

**The Girl in the Mental Hospital: FTW YOUR NAME IS EPIC. And thank you for offering! *is flattered* I would love if you'd do that for me. XD And my eyes are too sensitive for contacts, besides the fact that I look NOTHING like what I envisioned Mary to look like. lol. I found a couple of good clips after searching and searching. Review or message me when you've got them, thanks so much! By the way, the theme song for the opening of the show (if it were real) would be "He's Back (The Man Behind the Mask)" by Alice Cooper, a song that was featured in Friday the 13th Part 6: Jason Lives. The theme that would play over the credits and stuff would be "Mirror Mirror", which is one that I made up. ^^**

**You guys are great! Again, taking suggestions for the next episodes. I know what I'm going to do for a couple of them, but one of them I don't want to do until I've established a borderline "Are you my friend or my enemy or something more?" relationship for Jason and Mary, and another I want to lead into... XD So help and ideas are much appreciated and as always I love ALL my fans!**

**Oh yeah, and since I forgot to say this last night... HAPPY NEW YEAR! ^^ *pulls out noisemaker* OH YEAH BABEH!**

**Jason: ... (Translation: "Damn, you party too hard for me so... I'm gonna go to bed now. Turn off the lights when you're done so a candle doesn't tip over and set fire to the house. Night.")**

**Me: ... Aww, no Jason-party...**


	3. Sleepless in Jersey

_~Yeah 'cause he's back_

_He's the man behind the mask_

_And he's out of control_

_He's back_

_The man behind the mask_

_And he crawled out of his hole...~__He was running. That was all he was doing, was running. He wasn't sure if he was running to something or away from something. The only thing that gave him any clue was a deep voice laughing. The owner of the voice sounded like a real bastard, and he was yelling, "That's it! You move one inch, you try to escape and you're dead, you bitch!"_

* * *

_He came up with two theories. One, he was running away from whoever it was to save his own skin. Or two, he was running toward whoever it was to see who they were trying to kill and possibly save that person... or just kill them himself, if it was a bad person._

_He was confused and frightened and angry all at the same time. Where was he, and how had he gotten here? Why was he running? Who was the loud person? Were they going to hurt him, or had they already tried? Were they going to kill an innocent person?_

_Soon he received his answer as a small dot grew in the distance. He was running toward the voice. Around the time when he saw this image was wben he heard the crying. It haunted him because it was worrying. Why the hell did it sound like Mary?_

_When he got closer, the image just confirmed his worst fears and worried him even more. In front of him now were both Mary and Freddy Krueger, an eternal enemy of his whose ass he could have sworn he'd kicked a long time ago._

_Freddy was restraining Mary, who was lying on the ground at Freddy's mercy. She was bent over in what seemed to be extreme pain, and he could see why. Freddy had the claws of his glove buried into her back, scratching it all up and causing her to scream loudly. "St-Stop!" she cried, tears dripping down her face and plopping onto the undefined black ground. "Please stop it, Freddy! When Jason finds out about this he's going to kill you! Do you want a machete sticking in your ear and coming out the top of your head?"_

"_I said don't move, bitch! And what'd I tell you would happen if you didn't call me 'Freddy, babe'?" He delivered a kick to the side of her stomach just below her breasts, __probably hitting and cracking a rib or two. "Say it!"_

_She shrieked and more tears fell from her eyes. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Freddy, babe! I-I can't believe I moved! B-But Jason is going to-"_

"_Fuck you!" Freddy stepped on her hand with his boot, crushing her fingers and making her yelp again. "I thought I told you a buncha times not to mention that shithead! He can't help you now! You're never gonna see him again! You got no reason to want him here 'cause he couldn't beat me anyway! So I ain't gonna hear another word about the little motherfucker!" With that he gave her a rough slap across the face, hard enough to make something in her neck issue a sickening crack._

_He watched all this in horror, because he couldn't imagine someone being so cruel to someone like Mary. She hadn't done anything to deserve it! It was just Freddy being his normal bastard self, he knew that. He felt anger rise up within him every time Freddy hit Mary, every time he touched her, every time he even looked at her the wrong way, like the king of nightmares wanted to do such awful, immoral things to her... he didn't like that. He hated the thought of Freddy doing things like that to Mary. He could just picture the other man reaching down, ripping Mary's dress off, forcing her into a coarse kiss and pressing against her with such bruising force that she was surely be in immense pain. Freddy was the type of person to do something like that, and he just couldn't stand it._

_Mary was **his**. She was not Freddy's, she wasn't anybody else's. She lived in **his** home. She didn't live with Freddy in the nightmare realm or in an apartment or trailer or anything like that. She belonged to **him**. Freddy was never going to have her. If Freddy tried to take her, he would fight tooth and nail right down to the very last drop of blood. He wouldn't let Freddy take Mary away from him. It couldn't happen. He wouldn't let it happen. He had to keep her here._

_At last Mary seemed to see him. She looked over at him and shouted with both joy and agony. "Jason!" She swiftly avoided another kick to the head from Freddy and held out her injured hand for him. "Jason, help me! Save me, please!"_

"_Stop it! He don't even know what you're sayin', he's too retarded to actually understand anything you tell him! And I told you not to move, you little whore!" Freddy raised his gloved hand, and prepared to skewer Mary._

_He tried to go forward to help her, and to grab Freddy's arm, but he was too late. By the time he got ahold of the demon's hand, he already had it deeply embedded in Mary's back. It was stuck so far in that it protruded out from her chest._

_Mary screamed, and it was the most awful thing he had ever heard. It rang throughout wherever they were, tearing his very core apart, and when Freddy removed __his claws she just slumped to the ground. She coughed, and globules of blood projected onto the floor, not staining it, and then she choked, and then she was dead._

_Freddy sneered and kicked the body closer to his nemesis. "There's your girl, you stupid little pussy." He turned to leave, and chortled evilly. "How's it feel, huh? Her last word was your name, and you couldn't even say hers back to her. Good for nothing. You're not even worth the effort it'd take to kill you. So go ahead, cuddle with a corpse. It ain't gonna get you anywhere." And Freddy was gone._

_He dropped to his knees, feeling her blood soak into his pants, and just looked in horror at her body. She was really gone... she was dead..._

_Feeling the tears pricking at his eyes, he forced them down. He wasn't going to cry. He touched one of her cheeks with his hand, and then reached up to caress her hair too. Running the other hand up and down her leg, he felt how soft her hair was. Her beautiful black dress was ripped. Dark red blood stained her pretty white hair and dribbled from her onyx-painted lips. She just looked so... broken. She looked like a doll; a doll he had dropped and broken beyond recognition. Why couldn't he have been more careful and held onto her better...?_

_He gathered her up in his arms, her neck resting in the crook of one elbow and the other arm supporting the insides of her knees. He hadn't even been able to protect her right. The one thing he had promised to her that he would do, and he couldn't even do that for her._

_He let her legs rest on the ground for a moment while he slid his mask off and placed it next to them. He should at least let her see his real face, if it was the last thing she was to see. As he shifted and took her legs in his arm again, he leaned down and laid his own cheek flush against hers, fighting back the urge to cry. He couldn't cry. He wasn't that weak._

_**Mary... Mary, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry. Please... please come back... I'm sorry... please come back...**_

Jason jolted awake and sat up with a start. Frightened that he really had lost Mary, and just when he had been getting along with her, he looked frantically around the room. Where was Freddy? Where was Mary?

He relaxed his tense muscles and mind when he realized what had happened. He had woken up from a dream. It wasn't real. Mary wasn't dead, and she couldn't be killed, and Freddy had never even been here. Of course not. He stood up and shook himself, hoping to clear his mind. That jerk would never dare to set foot back in _his_ camp.

He stretched a few times, and sat back down on the bed, taking some deep breaths. He'd been having dreams like that for a few nights now, and he didn't know why. There was no logical reason why he would suddenly start having dreams about Mary being killed by Freddy. It was so odd.

He sighed and laid back down in the bed. He had to check and make sure that his mask was on. Sometimes if he dreamed about taking it off he had really done it. But it was still on, so he just closed his eyes again and tried to go back to sleep.

Mary was all right. She could take care of herself.

She wouldn't ever leave.

* * *

_She quivered on the ground, tears running down her face as she crouched next to the grave. She touched the girl's headstone, it was cold and rough and unforgiving. More tears came, and she buried her face in her hands. She was too young. She had been taken away for no good reason, and she hadn't deserved to die._

"_Why?" she sobbed, pounding the hard, frigid ground with her other fist. "Why couldn't they have taken me in her place? It should have been me! She didn't do anything wrong!"_

_Out of nowhere a hand grabbed her and pulled her up against them. When she looked up, she was horrified at the face she saw. "No! No, get away from me!"_

"_What's wrong? Didn't you miss me? I know you missed my touch." His breath stank of alcohol as he reached down to push her already short dress up. His hand ran up her thigh, eventually reaching just below her chest. "I know you want it. You were screaming the first time."_

"_I was screaming because I want nothing to do with you! Men do not just force themselves on women!" She struggled to get away from him, but he was too strong for even her. "You ruined my life and you take pleasure in it! That is what you do! You have your way with women and then when you are done, you relish in the fact that you have destroyed everything they have!"_

"_I disagree with part of that, dear." He reached down and claimed a kiss from her unwilling lips. "Women live for nothing but to give men pleasure... to bear children for us, and preferably male ones. When a woman has been dominated in such a way by a man, and word spreads through the town, it should be the best thing she has ever experienced."_

"_It's not!"_

_She tried and tried to get away, but it was as if the horrible events that had already __happened were being replayed for her. It had hurt the first time but now it hurt even __more. Physically it was too exhausting. Emotionally it was more painful than it had been the first time._

_She screamed out for someone to help her, but no one came._

Mary opened her eyes and realized that she was still crying. She sat right up and put her face in her hands. Had it really happened? Had she really allowed herself to be taken without consent again?

When she discovered that she was still wearing her dress, she became relieved because that meant it hadn't been real.

She ran her hands through her pale hair, trying to calm herself down. She'd never had a dream that vivid before. It felt so real. She had felt his touch on her, had smelled the disgusting scent of whiskey on him, had felt the event wreaking havoc on her mind. She had felt the fear. She was so glad it hadn't been real, but how could it possibly not have been?

She saw that she was still in her mirror, sleeping on the ground of the dark world. This was only a small portion of the realm which belonged to her, the area close to the mirror's surface. She had rejected the idea of sleeping in Jason's cabin, feeling no need to impose further.

But her mirror was still in his room, and she could see into it. But she couldn't see very well; it was dark. He was probably asleep.

She felt cold all over, and even if she wasn't crying she felt like she was going to. She rubbed her arms, and now she had the sensation of being totally frightened. She didn't want to go back to sleep; she was afraid to have that dream again. It was her worst nightmare, and the worst part was it could happen for real, if...

Normally she would detest looking weak and going to someone else just because she was scared. But her greatest fear had just attacked her in her sleep, and the thought of being attacked again made her blood run cold. She had to go to Jason and sleep in the same bed as he was. Even if she didn't tell him anything or he didn't talk to her it would feel comforting to be near someone who could protect her.

She stood up and stepped out of the mirror, into Jason's room. The second she did she heard noises. It sounded like somebody grunting and moaning in their sleep. She got closer to Jason's bed and her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness.

She saw that Jason was moving around in the bed. He had his arms wrapped around himself, like he was holding something close to him. It was him making those noises, like he was in pain or something.

She went to the other side of the bed and sat down, facing him. She tried shaking his shoulder, attempting to wake him up. She had thought she was the one having the nightmare, not him. What was he dreaming about that got him so worked up? "Jason," she whispered. "Jason, wake up. Please. Whatever it is, it isn't real. It's just a dream."

All of a sudden his arm shot out and hit her just below the neck, and he sat up, obviously shaken. He looked around, then at her. _Mary? You're still here?_

She scoffed. "And what do you mean by that? Are you that annoyed with me already? Would you prefer it if I left? I was just trying to help you."

_It's not that, just... my dream._ He scratched the back of his head, and he was probably blinking behind his mask. _It was so real. You died._

"You dreamed about me dying?"

_I tried to stop it... but by the time I could move to get you, it was too late. You were already..._

She lie down and motioned for him to do the same. "I had a nightmare too. Would you mind if I just... slept here? Just for tonight? I won't do anything. I won't touch you. But I'd like it if I could be next to you so that if something happened... I know you'd protect me."

_No, that's fine. I'd prefer it if you were here too, for tonight... I could keep an eye on you. I mean, I know you can handle most everything by yourself..._

"Sometimes I can't. I'd feel safer with you, after my dream."

_Okay. Goodnight, Mary._

"Night, Jason."

* * *

Hard as he tried, Jason found it difficult to get back to sleep again. Mary was here now and he could protect her, but something still bothered him. He didn't know what it was. He was afraid somehow Freddy would come out of his dream and kill Mary while he was still asleep. And in the morning he would find her lying next to him, dead.

For some reason he didn't want that. It was odd for him not to want someone dead, but Mary was... different. She didn't have any reason to be dead.

Mary must have noticed what a time he was having. Out of nowhere he felt her fingers against his. She slid her hand, cold and soft, into the cupped shape

he had his resting in. He could feel his fingers warming hers, as the heat left his to go to hers. He didn't really mind, and he decided against moving his hand from hers. It felt... nice.

After a moment of this, he could hear Mary humming quietly. Then she began to sing, stroking the outside of his hand with her thumb very gently and slowly.

"_Reborn and shivering_

_Spat out on new terrain_

_Unsure, unconvincing_

_This faint and shaky hour_

_Day one, day one_

_Start over again_

_Step one, step one_

_I'm barely making sense_

_For now I'm faking it_

_Till I'm pseudo making it_

_From scratch begin again_

_But this time 'I' as I_

_And not as we_..."

He didn't know what it was. It could have been the feeling of her hand against his, tickling just a little and cooling the warm flesh. It could have been her voice, steady and soft and the exact sound that rain would have if rain had a voice, singing only to him and to no one else. It could have been the fact that she might just be starting to draw out of her shell, coming to him when she needed someone to protect her because she was afraid and vulnerable, a state she didn't like being in. Maybe it was the sweet, light scent that came from every inch of her.

He fell asleep quickly next to her, curling his fingers around hers. He hoped she slept well too.

* * *

_~And the mirror, mirror on the wall_

_Ca-Ca-Can you see me through it all?_

_Maybe I'm not alone_

_Through this mirror, mirror in my heart_

_I-I-I can see you, we're apart_

_But maybe I'm finally home~_

**Sooooo... some kinda psychological stuff in there. I've given hints as to Mary's past, but don't worry, she'll reveal it to Jason soon enough. He told her about her dream but she didn't tell him about hers, eh? She's so secretive. XD I love her.**

**Next chapter we'll delve into more supernatural elements. So far I have about 12 "episodes" with names right now, and of those 12, 10 of them are actually planned out. If you'd like, I could put up an episode guide somewhere. *gasp* If you guys want, I could put the little summary for the next chapter at the end of each one. Kind of like a little sneak peek. Would you guys like that? :D**

**Thanks to everybody who's read and reviewed! When you give nice reviews, you're seriously helping to keep me alive! Isn't that just AWESOME? :)**

**BTW, the song that Mary sang was "Not As We" by Alanis Morissette. For those of you who watch House (LOVE THE GUY), it was in one of the episodes but I don't know the name of it. I love that song though, I've been listening to it nonstop for the past three days. XD**

**Thanks for reading and possibly reviewing! ^^**


	4. Lucky Clover

**SUPER SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG GUYS. I kind of got stuck as to how to finish this episode, so sorry. Next few chapters are going to be focused more on the psych aspect, but more supernatural stuff is coming soon. *gasp* I actually did RESEARCH for this. And by research, I mean I typed "how do you kill a leprechaun" in the Google search bar. |D**

**OH. And for anybody who reads my story "Pressure", please spread the word that it is OVER and there will be a sequel coming out soon. Thanks guys! Hope you all enjoy this chappie!**

* * *

_Yeah 'cause he's back_

_He's the man behind the mask_

_And he's out of control_

_He's back_

_The man behind the mask_

_And he crawled out of his hole..._

* * *

When Jason woke up one morning and walked downstairs into the kitchen, he was shocked to find Mary there, trying - and seemingly failing - to cook something. What it was, he wasn't quite sure. He was surprised because he had thought she was still asleep in her mirror. She usually woke up after he did, at which point she would hurl random objects at him and scream why didn't he wake her up sooner and he was so inconsiderate and she was going to strangle him the next time she came out of the mirror at night and a bunch of other things that his mother probably wouldn't be pleased to find out he'd repeated.

He sort of blinked a few times, rubbing at the eyeholes of his mask like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. _Mary? What are you doing?_

She started a little, but turned around. She wore a bright smile and... an apron? Where the hell had she gotten _that_? Oh well, at least it didn't have some ridiculous saying on it. Just white frills at the bottom. "Good morning, Jason! I hope you're hungry, I'm making breakfast."

Jason tilted his head, still confused. _Why do you seem like you're in such a good mood? You're usually not this happy. Like... ever._

She just smiled even bigger and thrust her spatula forward at his chest. "I'm in a good mood because another bad person came here in the night. I wanted to go kill him myself to surprise you, but I figured I ought to wait for you because you'd be disappointed if you didn't get to help. Didn't wanna wake you though. So after breakfast we can go kill him, okay?"

Smiling behind his mask, he nodded. He felt touched that Mary hadn't wanted to yank him from sleep, although he wouldn't have minded. She really was nicer than most people, it was just a matter of getting that kindness to come to the surface. _Yes, of course! That's perfect. I wouldn't have had any problem going last night, but it was nice of you to think of me._

"Well, we're friends now." She shrugged, glancing down with a slightly melancholy look in her eyes. "Friends look out for each other."

_Friends?_

"Yeah."

_I guess you're my first. I don't remember ever having someone who cares about me like that. Besides Mother, I mean. Do you have a lot of friends besides me?_

"I used to. But then something happened and... well..." She scratched her head, suddenly taking on a bit of a somber look. "Nobody was too keen on being around me anymore. But you... you're different. You know what that feels like, I can tell you do."

_I'm glad. So, Mary... as a friend, can I tell you something?_

Her face brightened now, sending off a kind of glow into the room. "Sure!"

He pointed behind her, at the stove. _Whatever you're "cooking"... it's on fire._

"Damn it!" Mary forced the faucet on and began filling bowls and cups and whatever she could get her hands on to douse the flames. "_Why_? _Why_, everytime?"

Jason decided to quietly sneak out of the room and just leave her alone, but there wasn't really anything else to listen to except her screams of "Fuck!" and "Shit!" as she tried to put out the blaze.

* * *

Jason peered into the window first, and held up a hand, which rested against Mary's throat, to stop her from going any further. He could only see a little, and help up the same hand, placing a finger in front of the mouth guard part of his mask. _Be quiet, Mary. I think he's asleep._

"Looks like it," she whispered, putting a hand on Jason's shoulder to keep her balance. "Can I claw his eyes out while you hack the rest of him to pieces? Pretty please?"

_Maybe. Now shh,_ Jason urged, giving her stomach a tap with the flat side of his machete. He turned back to the window, looking at the scene inside.

The bad person, who was a young man with shoulder-length, flame-like red hair, was lying on the bed, facing the wall. He rolled over and they saw he had a cell phone. "Yeah, yeah, I know, Flynn. Yeah, I shoulda brought Cushla with me, but you know how she is 'bout leaving the wee ones alone. Yeah, uh-huh." He sat up on the bed, stretching. "Camp Crystal Lake ain't as exciting as you said. But don't worry, I'll find Jason or my name isn't Seamus Flanders. Okay, say top of the mornin' to Niamh and them for me. Right, see ya later."

Mary drew in a breath and pulled Jason away from the window. "Jason!" she shrieked with all the urgency one could force into a whisper. "He's going to try and kill you!"

_What makes you think I'll let him?_ Jason scoffed. _I have to protect Camp Crystal Lake, and I can't do that if I'm dead. Plus, being brought BACK from the dead is a real pain in the... well, everywhere._

"I would imagine, Jason, but... really..."

_Mary, if we kill him now, then we stop the problem before it BECOMES a problem._

"Jason, I..." She sighed, squeezing his arm tightly. "Alright. It looks like we're going to do this together."

_Okay. On my count, we jump in the window and start at him._

"Got it, Jason."

_Okay. Three, two, one-_

To Jason's surprised, Mary let out a wild yell and leapt inside the window, sharp nails ready to attack. There was a crash, a bang, and then a shout of, "Fuck, you Blarney-lipped bitch!" that was obviously from the redhead, Seamus.

Jason groaned. _Mary! You were supposed to wait till I said 'Three, two, one, GO'!_ He hurried after her, his machete taking a section of the grass with him. _Mary!_

He found Seamus strangling her. He had both of Mary's wrists in one hand, and was tightening his arm around her neck, basically trapping her in a chokehold while nullifying her powers. Mary was kicking her legs like a madwoman, but it wasn't making much of a difference in Seamus's grip. She tried to claw at him, but she couldn't get her hands free. "J-Jason!" she screamed, a horrible gasping sound as if she couldn't breathe.

Seamus looked up at Jason, smirking in a way that Jason decided he really didn't like. "Ohhh, so _you're_ the famous Jason Voorhees?" He tightened his grasp on Mary's neck. "And this must be your little girlfriend. Come get her, if you think you can take Seamus Flanders, boyo."

Jason didn't know who the hell this guy thought he was, but he did know that nobody was taking Mary away from him, in any sense. Nobody was going to take her away or kill her. He rushed at Seamus with his machete held out straight in front of him, ready to stab through the bastard's entrails.

Seamus dodged in what should be an inhumanly fast manner, and in half a second was on the other side of the room. Jason tumbled onto the bed, cracking his head off the wall while managing to get his machete stuck in the ugly, peeling wallpaper. As he yanked his knife out of the wall, he gave Seamus a glare that pretty much personified the phrase "If looks could kill". Seamus, however, simply barked a laugh. "What's wrong, Jay? Too much of a zombie to catch me?"

Jason ran at him again, but Seamus delivered a kick to his stomach, shoving him back onto the bed. He hit his head on the wall again, and resisted a screech of pain. Sure, he'd had an ax buried in his head once, but that pain was long gone and besides, that was in the forehead. In his opinion hitting the back of your head hurt way more. He could feel the blood soaking through, but he sure as hell wasn't going to give up when this asshole still had Mary.

Another jerk of Seamus's arm prompted Mary to give a cough, and the second time she coughed, blood stained the floor. "_Jason_!" she spluttered through the liquid. "_For God's sake_!"

"You're so slow. You better hurry and get me," Seamus chuckled darkly. "Doesn't look like she's got long before she passes out, and then she's _mine_. So I suggest you hurry up and grow a pair-"

Fed up with all this talk, dramatics, and showing of "power" by hurting Mary, Jason reeled his arm back before hurling the machete at Seamus. _Take this! Let go of her!_

The machete missed him, burying itself in the wall not an inch from his head, but some of the vegetation had come loose as it flew and a clover landed on Seamus's forehead.

Jason watched as Seamus yelped in pain, and let go of Mary's wrists to throw th clover to the ground, and where it had been there was a four-leafed-clover-shaped... _hole_? It went right through his skin, all the way down to the bone.

This gave Mary an opening, which she decided to use in the form of punching Seamus in the jaw as hard as she could. She clawed at his face, making a few slashes and thrashing wildly. "Jason!" she cried, wrestling with Seamus. "The clover! Get it and hold it on him a while!" She still had blood trickling down her lips; though Jason knew she wasn't severely injured, it was still rather unsettling to see blood coming from a place blood should never come from.

Abandoning his machete for a moment, Jason ran forward and scooped the clover off the ground. He plowed into Seamus, who'd been too busy fighting off Mary to see Jason coming. Keeping a grip on the clover, Jason twisted the arm Seamus had around Mary's throat, effectively breaking the bone. He tore his body off Mary's, and threw Seamus onto the floor. Leaving Mary to recover for a minute, he straddled Seamus to keep him down, and pressed the clover as hard as he possibly could against Seamus's chest.

The other man howled in pain, swinging at Jason in a futile attempt to get him off. But Jason kept at it, trying to shove the clover all the way through his chest. _Bastard! You shouldn't have touched Mary! I'll kill you! Do you hear me? I'll kill you!_

"Jason!" Mary was trying not to cough, as she'd slid down to the floor. "Watch your language! Miss Pam'll beat your ass to hell and back for that!"

Jason drew in deep breaths as he watched the clover burn away Seamus's flesh, all the way down to his ribcage. His eyes scanned for the heart; if he put the clover there, it would definitely finish the job. He finally saw the general area, and thrust the clover inside.

He stumbled backward, half running and half scooting, as Seamus let out an ear-splitting, blood-curdling scream. The redhead pawed frantically at his chest, to get to the clover, but he couldn't get his hands in. A sort of flash rose up, temporarily blinding Jason. But when he could see again, all that remained on the floor was the four-leafed clover resting atop a pile of ash.

He looked up to see Mary now on her feet, having regained her normal air. She sauntered over to what was left of Seamus, and gave a kick to the ash with her bare foot. "Leprechaun," she huffed, using a finger to flick a drop of blood off her lip. "Tricky little bastards. Harder to get rid of than termites, and just about as big too." She poked the clover with her foot, then glanced at Jason, putting a hand on her hip. "Dare ya to take it home and put it on your dresser."

Quick as lightning, Jason had her pinned against the wall. He held one wrist in each hand against the wood, and was close enough that she wouldn't dare to move. _Mary! If you ever scare me like that again, I'll chop your head off, sew it back on, then chop it right back off again! Do you understand me? I swear I'll do it!_

Mary looked from the top of his mask to the bottom, and relaxed a little. "Jason, calm down. I'm fine, aren't I?"

_You were coughing up blood!_

"I've coughed up a lot of things, Jason, and trust me, blood ain't the worst."

_And stop using the word "ain't"! Mother says it's not a real word!_

"'Ain't' ain't a word so I ain't gonna use it," Mary retorted cheerfully.

So she was back to her old self. Well, that was a relief at least. Jason let go of her and turned around. _I'm going to get my machete, then we're going back and hoping whatever you "cooked" a few hours ago doesn't eat us._

"Hey, wait." He suddenly felt her hand, cold and soft, against the back of his head. She drew it away slightly, leaving just her fingertips against the skin. "You're bleeding really bad, Jason."

He shrugged, picking up his knife and slipping it into his belt loop. _I've survived worse. Ever been tied to a chain that was attached to a collar around your neck, then plunged to the bottom of a lake and left for dead? With no one even bothering to make sure you STAYED dead and didn't stow away to New York?_

"Um."

_Exactly. I almost had pneumonia by the time I finally got out of THAT and onto the ship._

Mary grabbed the back of his jacket and pulled him back. "Come on, you big baby. If I don't fix that, you're going to get brain damage."

Jason snickered as she dragged him out of the cabin. _It's so cute how you just assume I'm not ALREADY brain-damaged._

"Shut your proverbial piehole, pick up your damn feet, and _walk_, Hockey Puck."

_I was born this way, hey, I was born this way, hey..._

"I'm going to pretend that's the concussion singing off-key and just ignore it."

* * *

_~And the mirror, mirror on the wall_

_Ca-Ca-Can you see me through it all?_

_Maybe I'm not alone_

_Through this mirror, mirror in my heart_

_I-I-I can see you, we're apart_

_But maybe I'm finally home~_

* * *

**OK. So yeah, I'm still taking suggestions for episodes, but I DO have up to 17 planned out, and I gotta tell you starting at about 11 there are going to be some twists. WHICH REMINDS ME. Here's your guys's preview of the next episode. It's not the whole summary I wrote, but that adds to the mystery, no?**

* * *

_**NEXT TIME ON "FRIDAY THE 13th: THE REAL SERIES"...**_

_**An extremely argumentative Mary picks progressively escalating fights with Jason. They go so far that he stabs her with his machete, and she fights back. Confused, Jason questions her and the results are not pretty.**_


	5. Conflict

**Golly GEE... how long has it been? I don't know... but I'm sure it's been even longer for my Tommy stories so I should probably go work on those too, huh?**

**... Oh yeah. And also I made a tribute for Jason and his mommy, so as soon as that's up on YouTube I'll give you guys a link. :D**

**Hope you guys like this episode!**

**OH YEAH. And before I forget. I was Jason for Halloween! And me and my boyfriend, Mario (XD), were walking down this one driveway and I was talking shit on Freddy. So I looked up, and standing on the porch... is Freddy. At first I thought it was just a statue or something. Then he waved his glove at me like "Hey Jason, hey buddy!" so I was like "Oh... hi, Freddy. What's up?"**

**... Then I had to start something. I was just all "You know, I could take you. Jason's better than you! I'm ready for Freddy, come on, you wanna go?" So he stepped down from the porch and started chasing me... and as I was running in cowardice away from him with my carboard-and-duct-tape machete, the lid came off my candy pail. But by the time I went back to get all the candy that fell, Freddy was back up on the porch laughing at me.**

**... And then I trick-or-treated at the house of this kid who's in the preschool where I teach, and I didn't know it was her house, so when I saw her I was all "Whoa! I didn't know you lived here!" And so she asked who I was and I said Jason, and she said "Who's that?" And we were all "Oh, Jason's from a grown-up movie, you haven't seen it". And she wanted a picture with me. So now, somewhere, those parents have a picture of Jason Voorhees hugging their Batman-costumed child.**

**... That'll keep people from knockin' on my door, right? XD**

**Best. Halloween. EVER.**

* * *

_He's back_

_The man behind the mask_

_And he's out of control_

_He's back_

_The man behind the mask_

_And he crawled out of his hole..._

* * *

For once in his life, Jason Voorhees was completely, totally, and utterly bored. He could tell that Mary was too, and neither of them had any idea of what to do about it. There hadn't been any bad people at Camp Crystal Lake for two weeks. That meant neither Jason or Mary had killed for two weeks. It made them both a little on edge.

Jason coped with it by having conversations with his mother. He knew better, by now, than to go bugging Mary with conversations, trivial things. She'd just bitch at him again - _"I really don't CARE what your favorite color is, okay, or what the weather's like today! Let me fucking sleep, asshole!"_ And _that_ was cleaning up her language. He wondered where she learned to swear like that - _had_ she ever known Freddy Krueger? Because that'd be a good guess.

He didn't know what she was doing to keep herself from going batty, but he sure wasn't going to ask. He was smart enough to know that if she wasn't walking around freely, he really shouldn't disturb her.

Today Jason was sitting in his room, quietly reading a book and waiting for bad people to come. He really wanted to go kill a bad person with Mary. As long as it wasn't another leprechaun, he would enjoy it. Anyone dumb enough to come onto their land deserved to be killed, and it really was a rush to rid the world of another person who would just screw it up.

He heard footsteps, and then looked up to see Mary. Her silver hair was messy, and she looked mad beyond belief. _... What's the matter...?_

She held up her hairbrush, which had several broken and bent prongs. Her eye twitched, and she growled. "Jason Voorhees, why... was _my brush_... stuck to _your mother's head_?"

... Whoops. Jason gulped and dropped his book, scooting away. If Freddy Krueger was to be believed (and he had a lot of women serving him), there was _nothing_ worse than a woman who was angry... especially if she was angry at _you_. This was not good. _I, um, I... Mother wanted me to brush her hair! I don't have a hairbrush! Look at me, do you think I need one? There isn't much to brush, it's easy to manage, doesn't get tangled, I can just do it with my fingers-_

He barely managed to dodge as the brush came flying at him, cutting his defensive speech short. Mary's already-sharp nails were starting to grow, and that was how he knew she was _pissed_ beyond reason. "I will kill you one day, Jason Voorhees, I will _kill you one day_!"

Jason watched, slightly shaken, as she stalked off to who-knew-where. He rubbed the back of his head as he glanced at the mirror, wondering how in the hell she didn't break it. He blinked a few times, tilting his head to the side as he looked at his reflection. _Well, what did __**I**__ do?_

* * *

"Hey Jason?"

Still in his room, Jason looked up at the doorway again. There was Mary, once more looking mad as all hell. He didn't know what the problem could be this time, he'd cleaned off her brush and put it back by her mirror. He didn't even know where she'd been. _... Yes? What is it?_

A metal pot clanged against his head, bouncing off the mask. It jarred him a little, and for a few seconds he saw two of Mary... and they were _both_ angry. He blinked and a quick shake of the head remedied the problem. _Hey!_

"Clean up after yourself!" A ladle followed, though he managed not to get hit again. "I'm not the fucking maid! I didn't agree to stay here just so I could clean up _your_ messes!" And off she stalked again - once more, he didn't know where to.

He looked down at the pot, picked it up, and blinked again. _... I didn't even use this today..._

* * *

"What? You're not eating? I made it just the way you like it this time."

Jason looked up at Mary, who was still standing up, fists on her hips. One held a spatula, which she'd used to make breakfast for lunch. _Normally I would, I'm just not hungry. You can save it for later and I'll eat it-_

"Damn it!" Mary grabbed the bowl of oatmeal she'd put in front of him on the table, and tossed it at him. The contents spilled over his shirt, and the bowl, having completed its insidious mission, fell to the floor and proceeded to shatter. "I worked hard to make that, Jason! I busted my ass for you!" She turned on her heel and stormed into the living room.

Jason sat there for a few seconds, still confused. Well, now he had to go change his clothes. He looked down at the broken bowl. _You broke one of Mother's bowls!_

"So fix it!"

_I can't! You BROKE it!_

"Well, it isn't my fault that you're not good enough to fix it,_ now is it?"_

* * *

Jason was fed up with this, totally and completely _fed up_. He didn't care if someone just spontaneously showed up at Crystal Lake for him to kill, _Mary_ was going to be the next victim of his blade if she kept this up. He'd really done nothing wrong (okay, well, maybe the whole hairbrush thing had been a bit of a mistake...) and yet the whole day she'd been starting fights with him like he'd somehow screwed everything up. But he hadn't used that pot, and was it really _his_ fault that he wasn't hungry enough to eat her probably crappy oatmeal?

She'd gone back into her mirror now, what a coward. Immediately after the oatmeal fiasco, she'd left the kitchen and retreated back into her mirror, all but locking herself in.

And he didn't care what _she_ wanted to do, _he_ wanted to talk to her.

He went straight into his room, marched right up to the mirror, and started pounding on it as hard as he could. _Mary! Mary, get out here!_ He didn't want to hurt her, or break the mirror, but he was mad and just wanted to talk to her. What other way was there to get her out besides threatening? There were probably other ways, but this was the fastest.

"Will you stop that! Jason, you idiot, I had this conversation with you before! Knock it the hell off and leave my mirror alone, damn it!" She faded into the glass, in the same position as he was, with her arms reaching out to the edges of the mirror and looking royally pissed off. "Or are you still trying to trap me?"

_I want to talk to you, Mary._ He crossed his arms, and so did she. _We seriously do have to talk. You're being insane about all this, I didn't barely do anything wrong so why do you keep yelling at me?_

"Just because, Jason, you keep being so inconsiderate! You took my hairbrush, you did a cooking experiment in the damn pots and pans, and you're fucking ungrateful not eating what I made!" She glared at him, the only physical expression she could perform while he was in front of the mirror. "Let me out, Jason, you asshole."

_Maybe I will, maybe I won't. It depends on if you're going to be nice or not. Are you going to stop yelling at me and blaming me for things I didn't do? Because the only thing you should have had a problem with was the hairbrush._

Mary glared at him. "I'll say it nicely one more time. _One_ more time before I release killing intent. Let. Me. Out. _Jason_."

Jason shook his head. _That didn't sound very nice to me, Mary. Want to try again?_

Before he knew what was happening, Mary's hand shot out of the mirror. It ended up around his throat, with her nails digging into his skin. They were sharp, and he was reminded of the first time they'd met. Hadn't that position been something like this? Except he'd had his hand around her neck too. But he thought she couldn't move if someone else was in front of the mirror, so how was she doing this?

Well, it didn't matter. He could get close enough.

He reached out and grabbed her wrist, prying her fingers off him and ripping her nails from his flesh. Sure, it hurt, but anything to get this at-the-moment psycho off him. He wasn't quite sure how he did it, but somehow he'd pulled her out of the mirror, and with one toss, she was on the floor.

She immediately leapt up, barely there for two seconds, and tackled him, pinning him to the wall by way of her own body. "You listen to me, you socially-deprived, one-step-from-autism _child_," she growled, and she actually _growled_. "Nobody, not even _you_, speaks like that to me. Do you have any idea how condescending and patronizing you sounded just now? Like you were talking to a kid! How do you think that makes me feel? Huh? Not good!"

_I didn't know it came out that way. I didn't mean it like that._

"Fucking _liar_!" She went to rake her nails across his mask, fling it off, her nails were already tearing into his arm. "_I won't be lied to by a stupid man again_!"

He was cornered... cornered, like an animal. He was so scared... he hated being boxed in like this. Like he wasn't even worthy to live. It brought up bad memories... horrible memories...

* * *

"_Freak show! Freak show!"_

"_No I'm NOT!"_

_He tried to run. He tried to get away, to run and find his mother. But he wasn't fast enough, and before he knew it he was at the end of the dock. He tried to get away again; he was scared of water, he didn't want to fall in. "Let me out! Let me out!"_

_There was nowhere else for him to go. He couldn't push through them; they were all stronger than him and there were more of them. He backed up, but there was no more dock._

_Shove. Splash._

_He struggled to keep his head up, but he couldn't. He smacked frantically at the water, screaming as loud as he could, as if he thought someone would hear him and care. "Help! Mommy! Help! Please! HELP!"_

* * *

His eyes widened behind the mask, and before he knew what he was doing he had his machete in his hand. _No! I won't let you hurt me again!_

Without thinking, he brought his arm back as far as he could and slammed the sharp end into Mary's stomach.

He didn't mean to do it, but he didn't think it would really hurt her that bad. He'd hurt her on accident before, and she was never in much pain - just like him, it was almost like she barely felt it. But this time she let out an ear-splitting scream as she doubled over in agony, letting go of him. She just about collapsed on the floor right there, falling over herself. "_JASON_!" she cried, and he could see tears starting to stream down her face. "_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR_!"

Surprised by what he'd just done and why he'd done it, Jason dropped his machete and it clattered to the floor. _I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I don't know why I did that!_

"STOP LYING TO ME, DAMN IT!" She grabbed the machete and started hacking and slashing at his mask. "_I'm not going to believe a word you say, Jason_! _I hate you_! _**God, I hate you**_!"

He could protect himself, thankfully, but her words stung too. She _hated_ him? That wasn't fair, all he'd ever done was be nice to her! He told her he didn't mean to do that! _Stop it! Ow! Will you stop - come on! I said sorry!_

Mary screeched and tossed the machete down, where it once again clanged on the floor. "I WISH I'D NEVER MET YOU, JASON VOORHEES!"

With that, she gave him a hard shove and dove back into the mirror. Her eyes weren't even visible. There was a wisp of mist where she'd just been, but other than that, no indication that she'd just been there. _Hey, Mary-!_

"Leave me alone! _What part of 'I wish I'd never met you' don't you GET_?" Her voice was a distant whisper, barely audible unless you were listening for it.

Jason sighed and picked up his machete, sliding it back into his belt loop, then looked over at the mirror. Just his reflection. Nothing else. _Mary..._ Trying to keep his thoughts to himself, he shook his head. _What's the matter with you lately...?_

* * *

_~And the mirror, mirror on the wall_

_Ca-Ca-Can you see me through it all?_

_Maybe I'm not alone_

_Through this mirror, mirror in my heart_

_I-I-I can see you, we're apart_

_But maybe I'm finally home~_

* * *

**WOOOOO.**

**... Mary was kind of a bitch to Jason in this episode. Sorry about that, but that's... just... you know... HER.**

**Will we ever find out why she's in such a bad mood? Why in the name of hell was Jason brushing Pam's hair with Mary's brush? And the question we all want to know... how does Jason like his oatmeal? Because Mary made it just the way he liked it.**

**... Stay tuned... for the answers to these questions, AND more...**

**OKAY. So I got this idea today. Every other holiday has, like, a horror movie for them, right? Halloween, Friday the 13th, prom night... WHY DOESN'T CHRISTMAS HAVE A HORROR ICON? I want to invent one, but what should I call her and what should she do? It would be awesome to have her and Freddy go, like, on a killing spree together! And then go get a beer afterwards. XD**

**Well anyway, thanks for reading, reviews are welcome! ^^**


End file.
